Why you should join us
Welcome to Unforgiven II! Want war twice a week with frequent breaks? Want active and friendly people to talk to, donate and receive troops from? Want to make more friends? Join us! We might be small, but we have an extremely active chat. We donate everything from barbarians to golems(if you have a level 5 clan castle). Of course, please don't feel insulted if the elders tell you that as a newcomer, you can only receive cheap troops until you start donating more and become active. The best troops are offered during clan wars. Be prepared to gain valuable advice from the top players such as TH8 PRO, Preston and Ng Jun Kiat. By joining Unforgiven II, it is guaranteed that you will enjoy yourself to the max. We encourage mature behavior in the clan, but keep language to PG13 maximum. Want to join? Simply fulfil our requirements. Inside your profile/achievements, you need to have a minimum of Friend In Need one star, War Hero 40 stars and experience level 40+++, and TH6 and above that is not rushed. You need a minimum of level 3 archers. Do take note that these requirements may be raised overtime and the co-leaders will need to approve of your stay in the clan. Be patient in letting us accept you, and please do not get angry, sad or worried if we kick you. Also, we recommend that you donate 1:1, although we dont mind how much you donate as long as you donate troops(plus minus 50% of your received). Of course, donate accurately according to the request. You need to be friendly and active in the clan chat too. Only English is allowed on the clan chat, and be respectful to the elders and co-leaders. Visiting other clans is allowed on the first day of the league season, and spying is not allowed during war time. Do inform the elders and co-leaders when you do visiting. To earn Elder, it is simple. Just donate a lot, be friendly and active in the chat, and you will be promoted. I understand that some people says that the clan has too many co leaders but they are just temporary. You must also be good in clan wars, as the co-leaders will take screenshots of the war stats. We do mass kicking and demotion every week. If there is a war loss, we will also enforce a one week break. If you did not meet the requirements for joining Unforgiven, do check out our feeder clan cum training wing, UF2 Aquarius (referred to as Aquarius or feeder). Everyone is welcome to join there, and if you are taking a vacation, do join there as well. Find out more about us here Some additional details of Unforgiven II: Please take note that we are not affiliated to or related to any Unforgiven clans. We used to be called Unforgiven, but due to the bad organisation and bad war win records, we moved to Unforgiven II. It is understandable that there is another clan named Unforgiven II with a pink logo similiar to our clan, but this is purely coincidental. We are 80% Singaporeans, but we also have clashers from other countries like New Zealand, Texas, Phillipines and such. Our time zone is GMT+8, but we are okay with saying 'gd nite' to you in the morning. Our clan leader is currently PRO, and the co leads regularly meet up to do clan organisation.